Blame it on Imogene's contraption
by constance braveheart
Summary: Imogene brought her radio in the school and it's music could be heard all-over the place.. but HB isn't so please about it... THIS IS WAR!
1. Chapter 1

**Well I wanted to post this for such a very long time ago, when FB's HB *have I made a rhyme?* was complaining about miss drill's radio.. Well that was quite a long time ago.. but I really enjoyed imagining Hb's face while listening to lady G's songs!**

**Well I hope you'll like it! :D**

**Saturday….**

Miss Hardbroom grudgingly walks toward the staffroom, Miss Drill's newly brought radio had broken the serenity of her morning with it's ridiculous pop songs.. She passed by a group of students who were singing along Lady Gaga's song.

" Lady Gaga," she thought, "what kind of name was that!" and then glared at the students who weren't wearing their school uniforms..

in an instant, the girls stopped singing and ran away from her sight.

Its been a week since Mildred had been elected as the head-girl *which she never really expected*, and since thenshe noticed great changes in the school, which she greatly disapproved. And yet she can't do anything about it..

One of them was about letting the girls to wear and do anything they want every Saturdays and Sundays and it was signed unanimously by the students (even Ethel Hallow). and it made the weekend a total holiday.

Everyone agreed with it.. everyone apart from her... She find pretty unnecessary and just a waste of time.. but there's nothing she could do, Miss cackle agreed with Mildred's proposition.

**_#STOP CALLING-STOP CALLING- I DONT WANT TO THINK ANYMORE, I LEFT MY HEAD AND MY HEART ON THE DANCE FLOOR!#_**

the noise became even louder as she approached the staffroom door. She pushed the door open only to find her colleagues, Imogene and Lavignia, dancing in the staffroom.

"Stop calling stop calling i dont wanna talk anymore, "Miss Drill sang while mimicking lady Gaga's dance steps, "I left my head and my heart on the dance floor!"

The two blonds didn't noticed her presence.

_**#EEEEEEEE-Stop TELEPHONONG MEEEEEEEEE#**_

**"WHAT'S GOING ON IN HERE!"** Constance yelled on top of her lungs.

The two women stopped dancing, they were both startled to see her, glaring down at them.

It was Imogene who spoke first, while Lavinia paced towards Imogene's radio and tune it down.

"Nothing's going on Miss Hardbroom,"Imogene said, she was frowning, there are times that she hates this woman for being such a party pooper, "were just having fun. "

"FUN!" Constance glared at imogene, "is that what you called '**FUN!**' Dancing around some ridiculous popsongs like some kind of lunatic in an all-forgotten bonfire ritual?"

"I beg your pardon?" Imogene's face reddened, her brows furrowed.

Constance folded her arms and towered the younger woman.

"what you and Miss Crochet had been doing is highly inappropriate for professionals!" She said exasperatedly," we, teachers should set a good example towards our students. _**NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND!**_"

"So are you telling me that **I AM SETTING A BAD EXAMPLE, _MISS HARDBROOM!"_**

"It's you who said it, not me." Constance replied with sarcasm.

imogene was about to talk back when the door burst open and revealed Miss Cackle's scowling face.

"-THAT IS ENOUGH LADIES!, "it was amelia, and she wasn't pleased with what she had been hearing behind the staffroom door.

she closed the door and paced towards her seat.

The room fell silent and the only noise that could be heard was the indistinct sound coming from Imogene's radio. The three women tensed, they werent used in seeing Amelia with a straight face.

* * *

Minutes passed.

None of the teachers spoke a word. Tension between Imogene and Constance could be felt all over the room. While Amelia ate her cheesecake in silence while Lavinia drink her tea.

"Lavinia." Amelia called out in a stern tone of voice.

"Yes, Miss Cackle."Lavinia said warily,.

"Kindly turn the volume louder," Amelia smiled, " It's my favorite song playing."

Constance stared at Amelia with disbelief, while Imogene smiled wryly and look at Constance from the corner of her eyes..

Lavinia turn the volume louder.

**_# First I was Afraid_ _thinking that i could never live without you by my side#_**

"Pussycat dolls,"Imogene said amusingly, "Good choice, Miss Cackle. " She chuckled after seeing her colleague, Miss Hardbroom, mouth was gaped with disbelief.

"NOT YOU AS WELL, AMELIA!" HB protested.

"well i can't see anything wrong with it." Amelia said warily," I don't want to say this, Constance, but it seems like you're the only one whose against this."

"**_I-"_** Constance abruptly stood up, she wants to answer back but she can't find any appropriate words to say. so she just have decided to leave the staffroom and lock her self in her room.

"-Why don't you stay with us Constance." Lavinia stopped her, " we dont have any classes until tomorrow anyway."

Constance rolled her eyes, "Don't be ridiculous Lavinia."

"I think, Miss Crochet's right, Constance." it was Miss Cackle, "Music helps a lot to relax ones mind, you've been stressed out this past few days, Maybe its time for you to relax and- chill out."

" I am afraid, Miss Cackle, I had more important things to do. And listening to those appalling rackets isn't one of them."

#I DONT WANT YOU SAY ANOTHER BABY... HUSH HUSH.. HUSH HUSH.. OUR LOVE IS BROKEN OUR LOVE IS BROKEN!#

**_"_** I am telling you that as your head mistress, Constance." Amelia gave HB a keen look.

Seeing that Amelia wasn't in the mood for arguments, HB didn't bother to disobey her.

Miss Hardbroom sat down in the farthest corner of the staffroom and grudgingly listened at Miss drill's useless contraption even it's against her will.

* * *

It seemed like forever for Constance in the staffroom. She's wondering what her students (particularly Mildred and her gang) had been doing in her absence.

**_#good day witches and wizards of all ages, this is your DJ's, I am Thor Thunder, and I am Icy Stevens, signing in for the_ _program, "THE ALL REQUEST SATURDAY'#_**

Constance rolled her eyeballs after her seeing her co-teacher's excitement after hearing the voice of the former radio-contest host, Icy Stevens.

**_#you just heard Lady G's song feat. Beyonce K's Telephone back-to-back with PCD's Hush hush, requested via our text line 2299#_**

Constance materialized a book in her hand and pretended that she was busy reading.

**_#I could bet our single ladies were all excited, for we will be choosing one lucky entry senders to be the date of one of the most illegable bachelor__ in the worldof sorcery# it was Tor Thunder speaking #my partner, the one and the only, ICY Stevens!#_**

"tea, Miss Hardbroom?" Lavinia asked, she raised HB's black mug. She was sitting beside Miss Drill.

Constance paced towards the table and took her mug. Miss cackle motioned her hand to tell the brunette to sit with them, and HB obliged.

"how I wish it could be me." Constance heard Imogene said with excitement.

"but i thought you had a boyfriend, Imogene?" Amelia asked with a hint of confusion on her voice.

"Yes,"Imogen shifted her gaze from her mug to Amelia, "It's the money i was after, not the man, besides we all know that He's Miss Hardbroom's man."

Constance shot a glare at Imogene while the blonde smiled at the deputy headmistress with her brows raised.

Miss Cackled tried not to laugh but Lavinia's giggles carried her away. they both remembered what happened after the radio contest.

**_#and 500 cash# Icy chuckled # don't patronize me bro!#_**

**_#will you do the honor partner?#it was Thor speaking drumbeats heard from the radio #Now, my partner had chosen an entry#_**

Constance rolled her eyes.

"Only desperate women were mad enough join such appalling contests." Constance hissedand then glared at miss drill.

Imogene scowled, " I am not desperate!" she balled her fist and hit the table.

" i didn't said it was you, _**Miss Drill!**_"

**_"Enough Ladies!" _**Amelia signed, " will you just please stop arguing, just one day! that's all i ask for! you've been arguing for as long as long as i can remember! Good heavens!" he eyed the two woman," now will you all please quite, the Icy's announcing its winner.

Imogene leaned at the backrest of the chair with her arms folded, while Constance just kept her fiery gaze at the P.E. teacher.

Lavinia, on the other hand, whose always amused in each time the two women argue, took a piece of paper from her pocket and unfolded it

'Constance 3 1' Lavinia thought as she put notches on each respective names

**_#Must've been my lucky day!#Icy said enthusiastically._**

**_#you mean HER lucky day?#_**

**_#no, I mean MY lucky day.#_**

**_#it seems like you have already met this lucky sender#_**

the three women fell silent and stared at each other and then to Miss Hardbroom.

"What!" Hb asked with sound of innocence.

**_#yes, I met her twice, and i could say that she's really is one-of-a-kind# Icy chuckled #and even though she had humiliated me the last time i met her, i just can't help but to think of her over and over again#_**

**_#Seems like you've got something for her!# Thor teased._**

**_Icy chuckled again# I- I don't know# he paused # maybe.. I'm not sure#_**

**_#this is exciting.. alright describe her in a song Dude#_**

Silence..

**_#i think this song fits her very well#_**

**_#ooh, there's something about there's something about the way she moves, i can't figure it out, there's something about her#_**

"It seems like I have lost the contest," Imogene said. But what surprised Constance was that she can't see any hint of sadness on the younger woman's face and voice, "well, its not for me."

Imogene gave a meaningful look at Constance

Constance scowled, "will you quit staring at me like that ,Miss Drill!"

**_#Coz she walks like a boss, talks like a boss manicured nails set the pedicure off.. and she flies effortlessly. she's meant for a boss only a boss, anything less she'll tell 'em get lost. That's the kind of girl i need#_**

**_#she seemed kinda tough Icy#_**

**_#indeed she is# he paused 3 and that makes her special#_**

**_#oooh,,, Icy got it bad!# Thor teased, # so will you name this lucky maiden who seem to caught your untamed heart?#_**

**_#with great pleasure, bro# Icy cleared his throat # she's no other than_**

The women in the staffroom (except HB) tensed as Icy Stevens paused to add some effect in his announcement on the dating draw-winner.

Constacne, completely disgusted with what she's been seeing, decided to leave.

**_#miss Constance Hardbroom of Cackles Academy!#_**

Constance halted, her eyes bulging with disbelief and confusion.

"WHAT!" Constance almost squealed, she already lost the coolness of her voice, "Who Is responsible for this! I DEMAND FOR AN EXPLANATION!"

"Not me!" Amelia said defensively.

"WELL!" Constance folded her arms and glared at the two other women.

"not me!" the two blonds said in unison.

the three women exchanged confused looks, If it wasn't Constance who had sent her entry, who is mad enough to do it?

* * *

**Behind the staffroom door, fenny and grizzy exchanged high fives...**

**"very neat, Fenny!"**

**"well done Griz!"

* * *

**

**weeeee! hehehe.. finally! thank you for reading! *grabs siomai and siopao from the side table* want some! heee heeee...**


	2. The Midnight Feast

The Midnight Feast

It's 12 o'clock

Everyone's sound asleep in their bed chambers….

The corridors were completely deserted…

Every girls were tucked in their white blankets for warmth.. It was, indeed, a very cold night at Cackle's….

And with the darkness that filled the place.. No one dared to roam at night for the fright of encountering the ghastly ghost of the evil Baron Overblow and its former followers…

None of the girls has the courage to roam in the castle in an ungodly hour…

Well… almost…

Six figures tried to conceal their selves in the darkness as they tiptoed their way towards the closed chamber door of a certain student…

Mildred Hubble…..

_**~0~**_

Someone's knocking at her door….

Mildred took a matchstick from her bedside table and lighted it. She was half-blinded by the light that illuminated from the flame that's slowly consuming the matchstick. She carefully placed the matchstick near the candle wick and watched as the flame touched and lighted the candle..

She can lighten the candle magically, however, she's afraid that she just might aim the spell at the wrong object, since it is very dark at night.. and even darker when she keeps her windows closed to keep the room warmer.. And most of all she didn't want and would never want to burn her own belongings.. so just to be safe.. use the matchstick..

"Millie are you awake?" Maud said behind the closed door, trying to keep her voice as low as possible. The blonde gently pushed the door open and then poked her head.. she saw Mildred sit up..

" Maud? Is that you? " Mildred asked drowsily, " What are you doing in here?"

Maud opened the door to reveal the other D.O.B.S. outside. The girls entered Mildred's room and the last girl who came in closed the door..

"Tahimicus-Silencio-quarteut!" Fenella casted out the silencing spell..

Mildred noticed that her friends were actually carrying snacks for their midnight feast next Saturday. But why do they brought it in this midnight?

Enid pulled Mildred's blanket and laid it on the floor, were too crowded.."

with Grizelda's snap of fingers, Mildred's bed disappeared."Not anymore.." Grizelda replied with a grin on her lips..

" **_We-we-we-we-wait_! What are you doing**?" Mildred asked Enid and then turned her attention at Maud who was standing beside her, " And what are _**those**_?" she asked Maud while her eyes fixed with the tray container that the blonde was holding.

Enid paused from what she was doing and then turned her attention to Mildred who was standing behind her, "Laying our picnic blanket? " Enid replied with a smirk on her face and a hint of sarcasm, "And what Maud had been holding happened to be a cookie tray.. A cookie tray is a container for cookie and if you didn't know a cookie is a-"

**"-I KNOW WHAT A COOKIE IS!"** Mildred is begginnning to feel annoyed with her friend's smirks and sarcastic talking, "What i want to know is that, why do you have those? were not supposed to have our midnight feast 'till next Saturday."

"Well, according to Fenny and Griz, they have learned something that they ought to tell us.. and that something can't wait 'till next week.." jadu said just before she sit on the blanket where the other girls were alreadey sitting. Her legs folded like Enid's..

"Yep, and I am sure, you didn't want to miss it, " Fenella tapped the floor that was covered with white blanket, "Come on take a sit."

Mildred reluctantly sat in between Fenella and Grizelda.

The snacks were laid down before them, Enid stood up and went to Mildred's drawers where three packs of chips were hidden and the went back to her sit.. The third years brought the snacks while the two fourth years brought cans of sodas.

"Wel.. were not supposed to just stare at all these food.." Grizelda said after noticing that none of them were actually taking anything from the snacks, "What are you all waiting for? Everyone _Dig in!_"

~0~

"So what is it?" Enid sucked her cheese smothered fingers..

"Better be good," it was Ruby, "'Cause it seems like Mildred's not in a very good mood.."

"_Who wouldn't be_! I was in the midst of my wonderful dream when I was woken up by someone knocking at my door," Mildred replied with a scowl on her face.

"Come on, Mills.. Lighten up ," Fenella smiled wickedly," I know.. we know," Fenella shifted her gaze to Grizelda, then back to their friends, "None of you could afford to miss this.."

" So much for the cliff hanger, Fenn, "Maud said with impatience, " Come on.. Spill it out.."

"Well..." Fen lifted her brows and then stared at Gr izelda as if the two weere talking telephatically,"Have the floor, Griz."

Grizelda turned her head to face the third years..

"HB got a date.." grizelda said excitedly.

there was silence..

Everyone was shocked.. None of the younger girls spoke.. their jaws dropped in disbelief..

Fenella and Grizelda burst out laughing in hysterics..

_**"LOOK AT THOSE FACES!**_" it was Grizelda, "Better close that mouth, Millie, before an insect comes in to that open entrance.."

Mildred Closed her mouth and tried to collect her senses..

"Are you sure about that?" Enid's lip curved in tro a smirk, her brows lifted..

"Ofcourse." Fenella reached out for the snack that Enid was holding, "Give me some of those please." Fenella took a handful of chips.

"HB?" Mildred asked with disbelief, " You mean '_Hardbroom__'_, Constance Hardbroom?"

"The one and the only," Grizelda took a bite of a cake, " The deputy-headmistress of the school.."

"Does anyone would like to ask who the unlucky man is?" It was Fenella who was munching a mouthful of chips.

"WHO?" the girls asked in unison.

Fenella stared at the girls before her who were waiting for her answer with anticipation.

"Come on, Fenny, _**Spit it out**_.." Maud who has shown lack of interest about HB's whereabouts turned out to be curious on whose man was brave enough to ask their potion-mistress for a date.

"Well...if you insisted..its.." Fenella sucked her cheeze-smothered-fingers,"Mmsy Stmfs."

"_Who?_!"it was Jadu.

"Mmsy Stmfs," Fenella replied.

"_WhAt_?" Ruby asked, her brows knitted as she tried to understand what Fenella was saying... but all in vain..

_**"FOR GOODNESS SAKE FENELLA! STOP SUCKING YOUR FINGERS LIKE A TODDLER! ITS GROSS!"**_ Grizelda barked, she roled her eyes then sighed, " It's Mr. Icey Stevens."

"You've got to be kidding us, " Mildred breath out, _It can't be possible_, Mildred thought, " There is no way she would say yes to him."

"_But she just did_!" Fenella said haltingly.

Mildred shofted her gaze from Fenella to Grizelda,"How come?- _I mean_, did he went here personally to asked her out."

"Ah-ah.. He did not came here,,, And he did not asked her out.."

"Well... would you just tell us the whole story? We had so much of the cliff hanger here.."

"Very well," it was Grizzy, she took the last piece of cake into her mouth and then drank the remaining liquid in her can container, "Gather around girls."

Mildred who was sitting in between the two fourth years crawled towards Maud and Enid.. So, she was now facing the duo..

"Okay.."Grizelda's gaze traveled from Ruby who was sitting at her right, then to the girls before her,then to Fenella who was sitting on her left... Funny.. it was just then when she noticed that they had actually formed a circle, " _Once upon a time_.."

The girls laughed..

" Cut it out, Griz.." it was Jadu who's hugging her beloved stuff toy she named Cackle.

"Alright! Alright!... this is what happened..

_**~0~**_

She can't believe it's actually happening to her …. So much humiliation! So much mortification! And it's all because of that farcical radio programme!That-that- ridiculous radio…. Whatever they call it!

And for goodness sake! What will all those other people would think of her? A woman who's very desperate to join such contest?Hah! never!

Anyway,, why on earth was she being so defensive? It isn't her plan to be the so-called lucky (but she rather call herself unlucky) girl..

This is all because of that good-for-nothing culprit who sent that certain rubbish with her own name on it! Once she figure out who did such action.. that- prank on her…. She swear that person will most certainly suffer her punishment the worst way possible…

**~0~**

Constance sat up from her bed, her eyes shifted on the antique clock on her bedside table that was formerly owned by her late sister. It's 12:55 in the morning it only means she'd been lying on her bed for about more or less, four hours…

She swung her legs to the cold stone floors, her feet groped for her slippers.. It's time to stop brooding and get moving.. She had to make herself productive..

She have decided to leave her room so that her most beloved cat (since she only had one) wouldn't be disturbed in it's peaceful slumber… And there's a certain room wherein she knows she can do anything she had to do without disturbing anyone….

Her very own lair…. Her potions laboratory..

**~0~**

"So… HB stormed out of the staffroom," Fenella drunk the remaining liquid from her can, then smiled like a Cheshire cat, " and even now, I can clearly recall her face." Fenny paused as if reminiscing the scene she had seen hours ago, "I swear I could clearly see the smoke coming from HB's nostrils..And if not for the eyelids, her bulging eyes would've probably rolled onto the floor."

"**Extreme!" ** the girls said in unison..

"Good thing, we were able to make ourselves before Miss Hardbroom even noticed our presence… or else.. were dead!"

Their snacks were all eaten , can's littered on Mildred's chamber floor but they still enjoyed theirselves by the gossips that the two seniors were feeding them..

"But if none of the staff members actually sent the "so-called" entry to the radio station, then who did it?" Mildred's eyes were confused..

"A student perhaps." Maud guessed.

"It can't be possible, surely," Enid retorted, "None of the girls were brave enough-**NO- Foolish enough** to do such thing! I mean it's HB were talking about here.. not Ms. D or Miss Cackle or Miss Crochet but HB! The girls were scared of her, even Ms. Cackle I think.."

"Everyone in this school perhaps.." A mischievous grin illuminated from Grizelda's lips, " but not the D.O.B.S."

"What do you mean**-NO WAY!**" Ruby breath out as she finally realized what the two was trying to tell them.

Fenella and Grizelda looked at each other with mutual understanding, then they turned their heads towards the younger girls sitting across them with their crooked grins..

Grizelda lifted her left and right brows consequently while Fenella winked with her left eye.

"What were the two of you thinking!" Jadu exclaimed, trying to suppress the smile forming from her lips, " Have you rather gone MAD?"

"HB would've probably turn you into a frog for the rest of your life once she figure it out!" Maud added, "or worse!"

"Come on you two, " Grizelda replied in a playful tone, "We've been in this very place for the past three, turning four years .. And those transfiguration punishments were just empty threat.. A hoax.. to keep the girls at bay from doing any misconducts in her presence…. HB may be mean at times but she would never do harm against any student in this establishment, we already proved that when we've been attacked by the fake Lucy Fairweather."

" I may have agreed you on that one.. but you two have crossed the line! You shouldn't have done that," Mildred said with a hint of guilt in her voice, as if she was the one who did the mischief, "it's pretty unfair for Miss Hardbroom's part."

"Well she always is ! on us!"Enid frowned.

"Enid!" Maud glared at the brunette to stop her from talking.

"Fine!" Enid replied, " why cant we just look at the brighterside..If HB falls inlove with Stevens…. The old-maid population of withches will decrease a little…" Enid smiled smugly, " just imagine this HB and Icey, snogging each other…"

_**"eeeeeeeeeeeeewwwwwwww"**_ the girls said in unison… they don't know why it seems so romantic when two people kiss at each other on the t.v screen, but imagining their very own potion-mistress kissing a man…. It seemed so awkward…

"But do you really think Hb will fall for him?"

"Dunno, maybe…. Maybe not" Fenella shrugged her shoulders.

"Maybe…" Grizelda said, letting her words hang up in the air….. the girls waited for anything that the blonde was about to say, "maybe we should go to bed… I'm sleepy.." she yawned…

"right… I'm sleepy now as well," Maud replied, " I think we better go."

"what?- wait! What do you mean by that? You can't just leave me here? With this trash all over my place.."Mildred protested.

"Don't worry about that, I can manage.." Fenny said smugly, and with a wave of her hand, Fenella proudly demonstrated the spell and within a wink of an eye, Mildred's room was now again back in its proper form..

"Come along girls, time to bed, G'night Mildred."

"G'morning, Grizz" Mildred replied as she slid herself back to her bed , and when she was once again alone in her room with her cat, she turned out her light..

She better get some sleep, tomorrows going to be a very interesting day….

_***A/N***_

_**Alright! okay! i know this chapter's pretty boring... but i promise i'll do better next time.. literary criticism will be welcome.. it will surely help me.. thanks!**_

_**By the way check out my FB i had some illustration about my fanfic there... :) i hope you'll like it :D**_


	3. The Insult Fest

**ow Hello I'm back (finally!) i would like to thank those who have read and review my previous work.. I certainly have no idea how to continue this story (which i somehow realized that was boring).. and i apologize to you... and will always keep thanking you for reading my fanfic... :D well everything is in the title so here it is... I hope you'll like it.. :D**

* * *

**The Insult Fest**

"How's the Lunch duty, Miss Hardbroom?" Amelia asked the very moment that her deputy headmistress had entered a room with obviously, very obviously actually, a frown on her face as she slammed the staffroom door close and lean her back on it.

"I don't know, Miss Cackle," HB's voice was re-vibrating with rage, her eyes ablaze and her brows had almost meet each other's end."I don't know how long I could put up with this, AMELIA!"

"What's wrong, Constance?" Amelia asked before she took a slice of her beloved caulliflower cheesecake into her mouth and close her eyes to savour the sweet taste that was melting in her mouth.

"That _girl_-"

"Mildred Hubble?" Imogene guessed knowing that it was always the girl who put Miss Hardbroom in such a terrible mood, what could've that sweet girl did this time?

"Griselda Blackwood." Constance corrected as she dramatically paced toward the staffroom table, "that girl had been the main source of that nonsensical gossip in the Great Hall."

"What gossip?" Amelia shot her eyes open and stared at her deputy whose own face was flushed with anger.

"It's about yesterday, you know, the Icey-Constance romance?" Lavignia replied, her eyes were still fixed within her tarot cards that she kept on shuffling.

Ah... Amelia thought as she made a face and shrugged her shoulders.

"And that sidekick of hers-"

"Griselda Blackwood?" Imogene, once again continued.

"Had been creating stories on how _**I**_ am so excited with the occasion ." Constance said with pure disgust. Her left arm rested on her wooden chair's backrest while the other was rested on her waist.

"Aren't you? If I was in your shoes i would be excited, its not everyday that you'll have the chance to dine with a good-looking celebrity like Icey Stevens." Lavignia said as she took a side glance at the esteemed potion mistress which in return had earned Constance's death glare.

"Then why don't you go and meet him yourself?" Constance said spitefully, then turn her head towards the direction of the head mistress," Are you even going to allow this Miss Cackle? We are being far too lenient with those girls and their gang, their so-called Dangerous Old Books Society"

"They love it, Miss Hardbroom." Imogene reason out, "they are learning independence, miss hardbroom."

"They are learning willful disobedience! Too much leniency and not enough discipline, If we let this to go on Miss Cackle, those girls will run all over us! And everything we had done for over the years will be ruins! RUINS IN OUR FEET! I wouldn't even be surprised if I learn that it was one of them who had decided to play pranks on me!" She sighed heavily, as she stare up to the ceiling, there is one girl she could think of doing such thing..._Mildred Hubble_

Imogene sighed, " Dont you think you are just Over-reacting Miss Hardbroom?"

"Over reacting?"Constance dramatically jerked her head towards the direction of the P.E Mistress who was sitting across her. There was ferocity in her voice that made Lavignia cower at her seat, "Certainly, Miss Drill, I may be over reacting, since i am not used hearing other people talking behind my back with such disrespect unlike you who had been walking around, nearly undressed, not caring on what other people might said towards thatprovocative piece of material that you call as your clothing!" Constance pursed her lips, " respect Miss Drill, something that it seems like you hadn't earned even from your own students, and might not earn despite of the fact that you had been tolerating their whims and pranks."

"Miss Hardbroom!" Amelia stood up from her seat trying to stop Constance, but it has been said..

With those she had heard, Imogene rose from her feet, making the chair to creat a creak like noise as a result of friction created by the chair and the cold stone floor,

"And what do you think would do, to earn their respect, Miss Hardbroom?" Imogene folded her arms, but not as uptight as the potion mistress usually do, her left leg quite bent behind the other making her look slanted, " Giving them detentions in every single chance that you had whenever you are in a foul mood, that happens more often than not for some reasons that none of us knows why, or was a mile long essay that they ought to write and passed at any time of the day that you wished to, never considering that they might have some other works and revisions that they ought to be done as well? Or it is _**RATHER **_ yelling at your own pupils in the midst of the student body, not even trying to empathize whether they were frightened, embarrassed or demoralized! " Imogene Drill closed her eyes for a moment as she clearly saw a vision of Mildred Hubble in her mind, that poor under estimated girl, she deserved much better than that, Imogene thought.

"It is called discipline, Miss Drill, this establishment is being to linient with these girls. You must try it for quite sometime." Constance replied in a matter-of-fact- sort of tone and a little bit (a very very very little bit) of humour. so little that only herself had noticed.

"It seems like we have a different set of dictionary, Miss Hardbroom, and no thank you I had my own means of imposing discipline amongst my student."

"Really." Constance replied flatly and with a drop of sarcasm.

"Ladies, ladies, please, will you please sit down." Amelia pleaded wearily, she had enough of this exchange of spiteful remarks from her colleagues. And for goodness sake, how can she possibly enjoy the munchy taste of her food with this bickering women before her. But it seems like Imogene drill still have fire power against the potion mistress who had already taken her seat.

"Fright and respect were different from one another, Miss Hardbroom, something that most people had mistaken to be one and the same, and in my opinion, it was more of a fright rather than respect that i kept seeing within your students.. **our students **whenever you're around, Miss Hardbroom."

"Well I would rather earn one of those than nothing at all, Miss Drill." Constance looked sharply at the blonde before her who was also glaring at her just the same, as if they were sending each other some invisible sparks that only the two of them could see, " It seems like your modenistic ideas had been GREATLY affecting the traditional imposition of standards and discipline within this school. Since your arrival, the girls had all gone wild and rebellious!" then she turn head towards the head-mistress' direction, " I did warn you about this Miss Cackle, the possiblities of hiring a non-witch in the school." she gave Imogene a side glance, "Hiring a non-witch is one thing, but letting them affect the traditional standards of learning and parading themselves around the school in their so-called proper clothiing, which i hardly call as a proper at all with almost all of their flesh exposed, its hardly suitable for those promising girls! I no wonder why we were once listed in the Of Witch's watch list! Our standards had been allowed to slipped the moment we took non-witches as part of teaching staff and student body!"

" I hope you are not refering about Mildred Hubble because to tell you this, that girl had been working her head off just to fulfill her duties as headgirl and a student under a taunting teacher. And as of my clothing, Miss Hardbroom, it not indecent as what you are trying to imply, it just fits the line of work i am working on the academy, no Gym mistress could make a cross country run in the woods wearing stilletos and pencil cut skirt,."Imogene took a seat, her hands were resting on the table top, shaking,she is not used in having such terrible argument since she's a child," besides, Serge isn't against about it in the first place, he even told me that it helps the body to breath whilst having a long run."

"Ah! Serge DoOoO-BwAh, " Constance scowled, "The man whom we've met once on that uncharted area in the woods during your so-called Great outdoors, which turned out not to be that great at all, having your students stuck in such terrible storm. I was even surprised when i actually learned that he turned out to be your boyfriend, just a after a year or two of acquaintance-ship with out having much communication.. Honestly, Miss Drill, i have no idea of what have you seen with that man, you modern women often think that you cannot live without men. But the fact is, men would just use you to satisfy their needs and-"

"STOP IT CONSTANCE HARDBROOM! I LOVE SERGE AND HE LOVES ME JUST AS MUCH AS I LOVE HIM AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OR WHATSOEVER TO QUESTION THAT!" Imogen balled her fist and pounded it hardly on the table making the teas and platters to make a clattering sound, Amelia and Lavignia stared at the two, neither of them was brave enough to say a word knowing the moods of the two lady was in.. Lavinia didn't even bother to check her scoring sheets and she doubted if she''lll even ever used it at all. Imogene once again stood up the moment that the brunette witch got to her knees.

" I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR CRITISCISM OF ME BEING A NON-WITCH AND HOW YOU MAKING ME FEEl AS IF I AM A NON-IMPORTANT MEMBER OF THE STAFF, I DO NOT EVEN CARE OF YOU TELLING ME HOW USELESS MY SUBJECT IS IN THIS SCHOOL BUT NEVER QUESTION MY RELATIONSHIP WITH SERGE BECAUSE IT IS NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS AND OUT OF YOUR JURIDICAL PREMISES! SERGE AND I KNOW THAT WE WILL LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER AND THAT IS ENOUGH ASSURANCE FOR ME TO KNOW THAT I WONT HAVE TO MAKE OTHER PEOPLE MISERABLE BECAUSE I AM MISERABLE, AND I WONT HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE UNHAPPILY JUST LIKE YOU!"

Imogene's words were like a bomb exploded from the world war that made the staffroom dead with silence. Amelia and Lavignia, who were both listening in the argument were both dumbfounded, unable to think of what were appropriate words to say to ease the tension that had suddenly came in the staffroom.

Constance Hardbroom, on the other hand, felt as if her throat were constricting, she was taken aback by the words that the younger woman had said to her, words that Imogene Drill had spitefully spitted out...to her..

...Miserable...

...Unhappy...

those words were ringing inside her head as if it was some sort of a broken record on a radio. Her eyes were wide with embarrassment and shock, not even in her wildest dream that she thought Imogene would say to her... But then again it was not a dream,,, its reality.

Imogene was abashed. What on earth was she thinking when she said those things to this witch? A part of her mind was telling her to apologize, tell Miss Hardbroom that those words just slipped out of her temper, that she didn't mean it, which is partially true since she wasn't thinking very clearly upon the words that she had cried out, but the other part of her tells her that it was the right thing to do,,, and that Constance Hardbroom had paid off all the insults that she had been given to her.. But one thing is sure for her...

She had gone too far.

the blonde's musing was interrupted by the sudden opening of the staffroom door, revealing the worried look upon the care taker's face, Mr. Blossom.

"Is ev'rythin' ol'right?" Frank asked, " A girl came rushin' to me tellin' me that somethings goin' on 'ere" when silence was thereply that he receive, he looked at Miss Hardbroom who always had an answer to every thing he had asked, but even the potion mistress was silent.

and instead of answering his question, the potion mistress left the table and headed towards the door.

"Miss Hardbroom," Amelia called out , which made constance to stop on her tracks, she stare at the headmistress icily which made Amelia to swallow the remaining cheeseplan that rested in her mouth, "your food.." Amelia's voice trailed off as she saw that unfamiliar emotion from her deputy's eyes,.

"I am no longer hungry, Headmistress." with this final reply, she left the staffroom.

"Miss Hardbroom I-" Imogene tried to follow the witch, but even before she reached her Miss Hardbroom turned into a puff of smoke.

* * *

**That night**

Constance stared at her reflection on the mirror as she painstakingly combed her long,long hair.

"I am not miserable and certainly not unhappy." she found herself talking at her very own reflection as if she was rather convincing herself to what she wants to believe, but she cannot even convince herself.

How often did she found herself smiling? Laughing? oh well, Constance thought, happiness is not about how often you laugh or smile but it is rather the sense of stisfaction of doing something right and-

Her musings were interrupted by a knock on her door, however when she opened it, she saw nothing apart from a small red box and a parchment that had been slipped in the tiny opening between the door and the floor. And when she unfold it, she saw the ragged handwritting of the P.E mistress whose room was just across hers.

So she decided to knock on the Miss Drill's door, quick and authorative as always, and after a few seconds the door opened.

Imogene's head poking out.

Constance's face was grim.

"Miss Hardbroom." Imogene breathe out, surprised that the woman was at her door, she opened her door a bit wider, as if telling the potion mistress that she was free to enter the chamber though Imogene know that Constance wont intend to.

But instead, Constance raised her hand that was holding the parchment. Telling Imogene that she ad already read it.

"Oh, that.." Imogene blushed with embarrassment, " well i really wanted to apologize about,... well ... everything that I had said to you in the staff room,, I really didnt mean to say it-" she babled like a petrified pupil caught doing something wrong... Like Mildred Hubble, " it just slipped out I guess, it just came out without me even thinking about it. I am really sorry, though some of them were actually half meant."

Constance was bemused.

"I am sure." HB sighed, handing the box towards Imogene, " But you shouldn't even bothered."

Imogene stared at the box, "that's not from me, actually, the third and fourth years asked me to give it to you, they said it was some sort of a peace offering of all the things that made you mad during their previous years. Those girls were really sweet, have you opened it yet?"

"No."Constance averted her eyes from Miss Drill towards the box that she held in her hands, "Miss Drill, i also well,...I wish to apologize to you as well about what I had said back in the staffroom. I can't say that I didnt mean to say them, however i still have this certain need to apologize as well. I am sorry." there was a moment of silence between the two, however it quickly ended the moment HB exhaled heavily as she shrugged her shoulder, "well there, I said it. See you in the staff room before dinner, i believe Miss Cackle has to say something to us, that is all."

Constance turned her back as if she was going to march to her room when Miss Drill called her out.

"what is it again Miss Drill?" HB asked with exasperation.

"It's turning 7 in the evening."

"so?"

"Are you still going with Stevens?"

"well i dont have any choice now, do I?Besides the school needs the money, the potion lab I mean, with Mildred around, I will be needing spare couldrons and blackboards to replace the broken ones." her face was indifferent but Imogene heard a hint of humor there and she laughed at the thought of Mildred messing with the deputy headmistress.

"I didn't know, you have a sence of humour."

"I didn't," Constance replied shortly, then she paused as if reconsidering, "Do I look like i have a sense of humour?"

"Sometimes, well.. uhm.. ahh... Forget it, any way, do you need help?"

"About what?"

"dressing up, make ups.. you know.. I just wanted to offer help.."

Constance sighed dramatically, rolled her eyes and walk towards her bedroom door.

"Please?" Imogene persisted.

"Alright." Constance said, this time with fake exasperation as Imogene Drill had literally ransacked her room in search of her make up kit.

Constance gave a small, very small smile upon her lips. it was so little that you can hardly notice it in her facade.

"Thank you, Imogene." Constance whispered more to herself just before Imogene went out of her room with the her treasured make up kit.

And then she is back to her usual composed, straight faced self.

* * *

**A/n well there it is... the next will be the last one,, Stevens date with hardbroom...broom...brooooooooooom.!  
****thank you for reading and please, feel free to review my work.. thank you! :3**


End file.
